100 Days of Hetalia
by Kandaluvr
Summary: What happens when you put Frenemies together? What about when you give America a controller and a new video game? Or put South Italy out in the snow? The possibilities are endless! Visit our favourite countries as they live their everyday lives, and witness the fun, the feels and the relations between them.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to the 100 themes challenge. Due to a weird screw up, I didn't label the themes. If you want a list of the themes to do this yourself, note me. =) **

**Anyway- I hope you enjoy this~! **

**99**

"Way to totally screw up my day dude!" The little, and quite literally, tiny girl yelled. Due to her size, it didn't sound all that loud, and was in fact quite squeaky. Like a sort of chipmunk or something, and it was hard to take seriously… but the much bigger boy in question, still shivered.

"You just wait until I'm normal sized again Arthur! What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to curse Alfred! Not you, Emily!" England sighed, looking at the female America.

She was approximately six inches tall, wearing her tiny school uniform and had tiny wings sprouting from her back. A vicious glare made her miniscule blue pools look all the more menacing and her hands were on her hips.

"You had better make this right!" She said with a huff. "I don't want to be six inches tall forever!"

"It only lasts a day! And besides…" England said, holding out his hand for her to land on. She hesitated before doing so, and then proceeded to land on his shoulder. "You look kind of cute this way."

"Why I aught to-!" But she was cut off.

"DUDE! Check it out! I'm a mini hero!" Alfred said, flying out of nowhere and flexing his tiny arms. Emily face palmed.

"Bugger." England sighed. "This is what I get for trying a spell I'm not familiar with."

* * *

**100**

"Hva?" He asked carefully, not wanting to ruin the little boy's good mood with his bad one. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Big brother, did you know the sky was turning red?"

"Hva?" Norway blinked in confusion.

"Come on! Come see! Come see!" The little boy grabbed his hand and tugged him along and to the window. Both boys looked out and sure enough, the sky had dyed the world red with its setting sun. Norway ruffled his little brother's hair teasingly.

"That's called a sunset, Icy." He said. "It's when the sun goes to bed and rests up for the next day."

"The sun gets sleepy?" Iceland asked, looking up at him with those clear, innocent eyes. Norway nodded softly, feeling his frustrations start to slip away.

"Of course, lillebror. It makes the whole world be light all day. Don't you think that's tiring?" Iceland nodded.

"And does the moon sleep?"

"During the day. See? He's coming out now. The moon and the sun take turns and light up the world."

"How come the moon isn't as bright?" Iceland asked, hugging his bird. Norway thought for a moment.

"Because he wants to make people sleep better. It's a lot easier to sleep in darker times, and work in light." Iceland nodded again. His eyes were wide with his childish thoughts and amazement.

"So which one is more important?"

"Neither."

Iceland looked at Norway with a confused look. Norway looked right back with emotionless conviction.

"If we had the sun all day, the world would melt. But if we had the moon all day, the world would freeze." Norway explained simply. "If we were without either one of them, we would die. So they are equally important to us."

"Ooooh." Iceland gasped in realization. He stared at the setting sun for a moment more before he yawned widely.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Like the sun?"

Norway let a rare smile cross his lips briefly. "Yes. Like the sun."


	2. Chapter 2

**97**

CRASH!

"America- you really need to be more careful!" England scolded the younger nation gently as he placed a bandage on his skinned knee. The afore mentioned boy sniffled and nodded, holding back small tears.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"America! Stop that this instant!" England cried as the said hopped up and down on his bed.

"But England! It's fun!" he said with a giggle, continuing his rise and fall from the world. He spun and bounced and giggled. England crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

America slowly came to a stop, smile still on his face.

"Sorry brother."

"Why? It's not fair!" England half-sobbed as he fell to his knees in the rain and mud. America looked down at him with shining blue eyes, and a look of half-pity half- sorrow.

"You know why." He said. He gazed at his great brother, his mentor, his friend. "What happened? You used to be so great." He said, choking on mixed emotions.

"You." England sobbed. "You happened."

America stared for a long moment, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry England."

* * *

**98**

"What's that you have there Greece-san?" Japan asked as he sat next to his friend on the familiar grassy hill of the said country. The sleepy man looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a picture album." He said quietly, moving his hand so Japan could see.

"Don't you mean photo arbum?"

"No- Picture." Greece said. "Back then, we didn't have cameras. You know that. So a lot of them are painting pictures."

"Rearry? I didn't know you kept things from back then." He said. Japan peered at the picture over the larger man's arm. His eyes were greeted by paintings, very small, of people in the past.

"Wow. These are incredibre Greece-san." Japan said kindly, admiring the detail. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing to a painting in particular. Greece looked at it.

"That is Aristotle." He said slowly. "He is giving one of his seminars."

"Amazing!" Japan exclaimed. "It's amazing that you were abre to preserve a picture of him for so rong." He told his friend.

"I suppose." Greece nodded. "Don't you have pictures of your philosophers and such still?" he asked.

"Werr… we have copies. And statues. Bur nothing much more than that."

"Huh." Greece sighed, turning his attention to the paintings again. "Hey look, that's back when we first met." Japan raised an eyebrow and looked.

Indeed, it was Greece and he. They were standing on the steps of Greece's mother's ruins and were looking off at something in the distance.

"It is." Japan nodded. "Was that rearry so rong ago?" He asked.

Greece nodded. "Hard to believe. I feel kind of old thinking about it."

"Don't even comprain to me about that." Japan sighed, leaning back more on the grass. Greece stayed silent for a moment, then smiled.

"You're right. You are the old one."


	3. Chapter 3

**95**

"Nonononono!" Alfred cried as he pounded the buttons on his controller. "Dangit Link!" he said angrily.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go challenging the Gorons VITHOUT zhe metal boot zhings." Gilbert said from next to him on the couch. "Might make zhings a bit easier."

"Gah- I always forget to put them on!" Alfred sighed. "And Link should be waaay tougher than that!"

"He's tough obviously, he's just not a zhousand pounds like zhose guys." Gilbert said. "It get's him zhrown right into zhe lava."

"Stupid lava… makes this so impossible." Alfred pouted as he hit the restart button. He found link back in the cave again and he pushed the button and Link jumped and was suddenly wearing huge, metal boots. He clunked as he walked towards a goron, who instantly started to fight him. Alfred easily, this time, pushed him back until he gave up and rolled into a little ball.

"Ha! See? You just needed zhe boots." Gilbert said, petting Gilbird with his finger.

"Whatever. Hey! A hot spring!" Alfred said with a grin. He guided Link into it and let the hearts restore themselves all of the way. Then with a yawn, he saved his progress and turned off the wii.

"You're done already?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah… How does Kiku finish these things in a day? That's just intense." Alfred whined. Gilbert thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's because he's zhe guy who makes zhem?"

* * *

**96**

China groaned as the sun shone through his window. He rolled over and looked at his clock.

"Noon already aru?" He sighed, trying to sit up. But a pain suddenly exploded in his back. He cried out and fell backwards onto the mattress again. Then it all flooded back to him.

Those red eyes, the sword, that odd, black uniform. Japan. The war had made him go mad. Just like Germany and Italy… He had seen it before. When the people of a country are so enthralled with hate towards another people, the country itself goes mad.

"Japan…" China groaned in horror. He couldn't believe that his little brother…

"I've never seen him look so terrifying, da?" A voice said from the doorway. China turned his head to see Russia at the entrance. But instead of his usual creepy smile, he had on a frown that indicated that he was deep in thought.

"Dui." China agreed. Russia approached his bedside and plopped down near his knees.

"What was that? Has Japan lost his mind?" Russia asked. "Or was it…"

"Dui. His people are filled with hate. Just like mine were during the Conquest of Timur." China said. "When I almost…"

"I remember. That was almost as terrifying, da." Russia nodded. China looked at him.

"Almost? I nearly killed you aru."

"But you didn't. And this time… I thought I had lost my only friend left." Russia said quietly. China paused at this.

"Well you're not so lucky this time around aru." He said half-jokingly. "The only one who lost anything is Japan. His people betrayed him with their hate and want for blood."


	4. Chapter 4

**93**

Poland sighed as he lay back in the grass upon the hill. The war had been going on for how long? Ah, he didn't, like, know anymore. Too long.

Sometimes… he wondered if it was his fault that the war had even started. Then again… Germany had invaded first. They had, like, made a deal. And he totally broke it!

Then he sighed and looked up again. The sky was cloudy again. Not any light visible to the world of Poland. He sighed and watched as the dark birds passed by the grayness of his world.

"Poland, you totally, like, need to snap out of it!" He scolded himself. "It's, like, totally depressing to be like that!" he flailed his limbs around like a flopping fish would. (If it like, totally had arms and legs anyway.)

Poland huffed angrily at himself and lay back again. He gazed up at the birds wistfully.

"You know Polsky? It would, like, be totally cool if you could fly." He said, talking to himself quietly. "You could totally get away from all of this, like, un-awesome stuff."

He kept his green eyes up on that sight, out of his world and wondering of theirs above him.

* * *

**94**

He enjoyed the solitude of this place, where the trees swayed gently in the breeze and small animals ran from him. His small feet padded against the ground as he walked, and his blue eyes gazed upon the world with solemn curiosity. He crouched down and gently touched a flower. It was blue, much like his own eyes, and the petals looked sharp, but were silky by touch.

Suddenly a noise had his head snapping up. He looked to see a man with long hair, yellow, like his. A small braid framed his strong face and a sword hung at his armoured hip.

"Who are you?" He called, his young voice wavering. The man looked right at him, but didn't say a word as he suddenly disappeared into the trees.

The boy didn't really know what it was, but he felt like he should follow. His little booted feet pounded against the dirt ground as he chased after the man, who weaved in and out of sight, almost seeming ghost-like. The boy pushed leaves and branches out of the way as he went, following his phantom.

Then he rather suddenly stopped. Realizing that he was in a clearing. He looked around, trying to find the yellow-haired man, but seeing no one.

"Oi! Who goes there?" A voice called from above him. The little boy squeaked in fright and fell backwards right onto his backside. He peered around for the speaker. "Holy Rome?" It called. The boy looked about frantically for the source of the noise. "Nein… he's dead…" It muttered. Finally he found him.

There was a man… a white haired man. He was sitting in a tree, and his blue uniform reminded the boy of the flower.

"Hey- you look lost." The man said, jumping down quite agilely from the tree. It was then the boy noticed that his eyes were red. He flinched at their harsh gaze and whimpered. "Are you alright?"

"W-who are you?" The boy asked quietly. The man frowned.

"I am Gilbert." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**91**

Italy sighed as he stepped outside. Wrapping the scarf tightly around him, he watched his breath leave his lips in a puff of steam.

"Come on Romano! We'll be late!"

"I don't even want to go to that kraut's stupid party!" The said Italian groaned as he joined his brother out in the German wintery air. He wrapped his own scarf around his beck and face and pulled the hat over his head tighter over his head.

"Come on Romano! He's really nice! I mean, he's a little rough around the edges, but when you know him…"

"I don't care to know him!" Romano said as they began their trek towards Germany's house. "He has nothing of interest for me to care to know about!"

"That's not true!" Italy gasped. "He's really good at working out! And his food tastes funny, but it's not bad! And they even have chocolate all of the time!"

"We can get chocolate whenever we want Veniziano." Romano growled. "And it's freezing out here." He pulled the scarf tighter again. "Why did I agree to go with you?" He sighed.

"Because you're my big brother!" Veniziano said with a laugh. "Right?" He almost seemed skeptical.

Romano frowned even deeper as he sighed

"Of course stupid, Veniziano" He sighed, looking up at the snowfall. "That's why."

* * *

**92**

"WEST!" Prussia's voice was echoing through the German's household.

Lichtenstein frowned as she looked up from her book. (this of course was back when she lived in Germany's house) She had never heard the Albino in such a panic, well, except for when he couldn't find any beer in the house. But even Mr. Germany had been upset then. Lichtenstein set her book down and stretched in her chair, just as Prussia slammed the library door open.

"Oh, it's you." He said with a sigh. "Have you seen West? Or Gilbird?" He asked in his still panicked voice. Lichtenstein frowned.

"Um… no? Did you look in the garden?" She asked quietly. Prussia frowned.

"Nein. Good Idea!" he quickly left and Lichtenstein smiled.

"He always says he doesn't care. But he never is quiet until he finds what's missing does he?" She thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**89**

France winked as a woman passed him, quite beautiful. She blushed lightly and he smiled. So cute~

"Watch where you're going frog." England said from next to him. "if you keep walking while looking away from reality, you'll fall flat on your stupid face."

"Ohonhon! That is where you are wrong little Angleterre~!" France laughed as he walked alongside the fellow ally. "Besides, you only live once right?"

"Where the- how old are you again? France-!"

"It's something I heard when I visited Amerique. What is it that makes you so grounded, Angleterre? It's silly to be so… well, boring. Live a little!"

"Get a clue."

"Black sheep.

"Frog."

* * *

**90**

"Srow down America-san! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Japan cried as he chased after his eccentric friend.

"Come on Japan! I know you're a ninja or something awesome like that!" America replied, easily sprinting down the way. It was a dirt road, so at least Japan wasn't worried about hitting anyone. "I've seen you go way faster~!" The much younger country sang as he practically flew.

Japan felt and recognized the words of challenge in that statement. America wanted a race? Fine. Then a race he would get!

Japan adjusted the bag on his shoulder and then booked it as fast as he could. Right past America, right past his mailbox and right into his house. Yes, he hadn't lost his touch at all. He smiled as he took his bag off and looked out the window to see America looking behind him. He hadn't even seen him pass.

Yes… not at all.


End file.
